truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhu Jin Wong
Zhu Jin Wong, or just Wong, was the manager of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory in the town of Truffleton, Kansas before The Great War. He is Chinise-American, but can not speak, read, or understand Chinese at all. He's very eccentric with child-like interests (cartoons, toys, etc.) and is a master of kung-fu, but can not tell you what style since he is sworn to secracy. He's become addicted to chocolate, but execerices three times a day to keep in shape which is why he's incredibly fit even though he consumes lots of chocolate in a short amount of time. He talks to a sock puppet named Scuffy that he believes is his childhood dog reincarnated in sock form. He has another personality that calls himself Zhu Jin Wang, or just Wang, that takes over whenever Wong puts on an eye patch. Wang is pure evil (even has an evil laugh) as following the events of The Great War he swore to take over the U.A.F.S. from Moses Beach and become the new reining dictator. Background Childhood Wong was born in Beijing, China where his father was a successful toy builder and his mother was a crazy woman on drugs who was in deep depression after the death of Zhu's older brother a few years before his birth. His father was a sadistic man who often beat him sensless for no reason at random times. He had no friends at all because all the kids thought he was pretty weird so all he had for a companion was a three legged dog named Scruffy. When he was twelve years old both of his parents were killed in a freak elephant stempede at a traveling circus leaving Wong an orphan. Wong ran away instead of being sent to an orphange where he hid out with Scruffy in a local zoo. One day when he was trying to hide from the zookeepers in the monkey cage the monkeys attacked him and nearly ripped him to pieces. A bald headed monk witnessed this and jumped inside the cage just in time to save the boy and his dog. The monk took him to his temple in the mountains and trained him in a secret style of kung fu that if he ever revealed the secrets he would be hunted down by bloodthirsty demons. The Triad After Wong left the temple at age 20 he decided to join the Chinese Triad with his killer kung fu skills, well actually he didn't join by choice but rather he was forced in to it since his monk teacher owed The Triad millions of dollars. Wong was forced to work off his master's debt as an assassian who used kung fu to kill people The Triad thought as enemies or annoyances for the next five years. He hated his job, but was threatened by the Traid who said if he didn't do what they say they would lock him in cage full of monkies. The only comfort Wong had at this time was the stuffed corpse of Scruffy the dog who died when he practicing with a gun for the first time back when he first started. Wong became an infamous killer over the years all throughout China known as The Dragon of Death as he had a tattoo of a fiece looking dragon wrapped around his right arm. There was a huge bounty on his head so Wong decided to get the heck out of there and escape to the United States of America even though he hadn't fully repaid the dept. Coming to America When Wong was thirty years old he came to the town of Truffleton, Kansas after living in New York City for the past five years where he worked in a Chinise restruant in China Town. Wong grew to dislike the taste of his own people's cuisine so he quit his job and left town when he heard of the Truffleton Chocolate Factory located in Truffleton. He had never tasted chocolate before in his life, but after eating a single piece of the sweet stuff he was instantly hooked. He got a job at the factory as a simple factory worker for eight years until finally he was promoted to manager of the plant. On the day of The Great War he was being a sneak and was eating chocolate in the factor's freezer when the door was accidently closed while he was in there. It was so cold in the freezer that Wong was chronologically frozen for the next twenty years. When he was finally discovered and thawed out he saw that the world had pretty much ended and the few people that survived lived in ravanged towns like Truffleton. He continued to say that he was the manager of the chocolate factory even though no one else was interested in making chocolate. During a town meeting he hit his head against a metal pipe and came down with a weird case of amnesia, he could no longer speak, read, or understand Chinese at all. The injury also created an evil alternate personality named Wang that wanted to become the town's new dictator.